


Origins of The Dwarf in the Flask

by chookine123



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Human Transmutation, Xerxes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chookine123/pseuds/chookine123
Summary: One's impulsiveness can lead to unimaginable consequences.





	Origins of The Dwarf in the Flask

It was a bright and sunny day in the thriving country of Xerxes, the sun glinting off of the thousands of heads of molten gold. The country had never been better, and it continued to improve due to the recent discovery of Alchemy.

Jim (Hohenheim's Master) was making improvement upon improvement in the field of alchemy. His dream was to get his country of Xerxes into a permanent age of prosperity, and it finally had seemed realistic once he discovered alchemy. However, alchemy did not solve everything.

Jim was a lonely man. He was already in his late 40s and he still didn't have a wife. He had urges that not even the most complex alchemical equations could satisfy, and eventually, he could not take it anymore.

Jim was in his lab testing his life's work, his human transmutation circle, when he came to a startling realization. When squinting, the circle sort of looked like a breast. "O divine creator, please forgive me for what I am about to do." And with that, he dropped his pants and made his way towards the center of the circle.

He started licking the circle, swirling his tongue around the center point. "You like that, you fucking whore? Do you like it when I lick you there?" he said to it, his tone dripping with lust.

Having had enough foreplay, he started rubbing his throbbing erection all over the gravely circle. "Oh my fucking God this hurts so good! he screamed.

After a few minutes, he started speeding up. "Oh who's your daddy? OUCH! Who's your daddy you little slut!" The pain mixed with the pleasure overwhelmed Jim, and he released all over the circle.

"Oh fuck. That was the best sex I've ever had." Jim opened his eyes only to see that in the center of the circle lied a flask with a black substance within it.

"Father is that you?" 'Unbelievable!' Jim thought. 'The flask is talking.' Jim's feeling of disbelief left him and a wave of dread washed over him. 'I'm a father? Oh shit! No! No! No!' 

"Are you there, Daddy? the flask called out to him again. "Y-yeah. No. I'm not your father. O-one of my slaves is."

"Great, can I meet him?" "S-sure." Jim replied

'Phew, I really dodged a bullet.' Jim thought. 'Now to add some of Slave Number 23's blood to that creature so no doubt is left that I am the father.'

FIN


End file.
